


A Good Start.

by rcrity



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Slice of Life, joke, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcrity/pseuds/rcrity
Summary: I, Julia, tells the stories of all of the Roblox accounts my sister and I have owned. We put them through so much shit, I feel that their stories need to be told.





	A Good Start.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke. My sister and I came up with it because we were bored. Don't take it seriously.

 I was created on September 29th, 2016 by Julia. I was the first ever Roblox character Julia made. I don't think she's ever played Roblox before. Her sister had created 'AlexanderandEliza'. The name was based off of the characters from the musical 'Hamilton', Alexander and Eliza. AlexanderandEliza and I played everything together, there wasn't a time that I couldn't be found in a game she was in.


End file.
